


Hermione Granger Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Hermione Granger imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe they did it!” Ginny yelled over the roar of the crowd.  
“Well with Harry helping in their spare time of course they did it!” Hermione yelled back and Ron shushed them as you shot out of the side gate and did a lap of the stadium, making the crowd scream at your loops and flips.  
“Bloody brilliant.” Ron chuckled and the twins agreed.

“Go (Y/N)!” Hermione yelled.  
“Woo go on!” Harry yelled as you passed them and waved before joining your team in the centre.  
“You think they’ll use any of our tricks?” George asked Fred.  
“They better not, they’ll be kicked of the team!” Ginny giggled and the stadium seemed to hold its breath as the starting whistle blew.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I have your attention please.” Dumbledore called out and the great hall fell silent. “I understand that it is rather unorthodox but we have a transfer student.”  
“Please step up to the stage.” Professor McGonagall said as she held the sorting hat and encouraged you to take the seat.  
“That’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N) He’s an amazing Quidditch player!” Harry gasped.  
“Yeah he aced all of his tests and has been the top of his year since he started at his old school.” Fred muttered and Hermione jerked around to face them.

“Wonder why he changed schools?” George asked and everyone at the table shrugged.  
“Gryffindor!” The hat yelled and the table erupted into cheers.  
“Do you know what this means, we’ll certainly have a chance of winning the house cup this year.” Harry cheered and Hermione scoffed.  
“We do well enough without him.” She joined everyone on clapping as you sat down but didn’t speak as she listened to the people around you ask questions.

**************************************************************************************

“Does anyone have the answer?” The teacher asked and Hermione’s hand shot up.  
“Because the spell could backfire and cause more damage to bystanders than the caster.” You answered and Hermione’s head slowly turned to see who answered before she could.  
“Woah he’s better than you!” Ron whispered and she shot him a look.

“He is not, I clearly know more…” She sighed nervously.  
It quickly became obvious that you were Hermione’s competition. Even Ron and Harry asked for your advice on homework rather than Hermione, Ginny would teaser her when she would stare at you or how when you once caught the Quaffle before it could hit Hermione and winked as you hurtled away she blushed and almost melted against Ginny.  
You were sat discussing a project with Harry and Ron when Hermione sat down next to you, eventually they both left and the two of you sat alone in front of the fire.

“How are you finding Hogwarts?” Hermione asked and you rubbed the back of your neck.  
“It’s ok, I mean the lessons are a little easier here but it gives me more time to focus on Quidditch.” You admitted and she gawked at you for a moment.  
“You find it easy!” She squeaked and you nodded.  
“I could study with you if you wanted… I think I’m free on Wednesday after practise.” You smiled and she nodded, slightly dazed.  
“Please, it’d be a pleasure.” She gasped and you grinned.

“Great I’ll see you at breakfast.” You got up and waved at her as she watched you walk up to the dorm rooms.  
“Ginny, we have a study date!” Hermione hissed and giggled as she ran to the dorm room and threw herself on Ginny’s bed with a happy squeal.


End file.
